Guerra dos Sexos
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: O que nossos Marotos e suas respectivas namoradas têm a dizer uns sobre os outros... Comédia gostosinha... Reviews, pleaseeeeeee


– Olá, meu nome é Tiago Potter.  
– Eu sou o Sirius! sorriso de comercial de creme dental  
– Remo, prazer.  
– Licença, eu estava falando! Bem, continuando... Eu vou narrar aqui...  
– ... com a nossa ajuda...  
– Cala a boca Sirius! Eu vou narrar aqui, uma história sobre o maior mistério da natureza...  
– ... mulheres  
– Sirius Black! Acabou com o suspense! Você tem sérios problemas mentais, sabia?  
– Tiago, deixa.  
– Mas Remo...

– Já que o Sirius falou, vamos deixar pra lá e continuar: Quem entende as mulheres? barulho de grilo ao fundo Pois é, ninguém! Acho que nem mesmo elas se entendem...  
– Pois é... Por exemplo, elas brigam e fazem as pazes em um intervalo de dois segundos...  
– Não esquecendo, amigo Pontas, que elas tem dias bons... 'Oi amor', 'Oi querido', 'Oi meu lindo', 'Oi gatinho'...  
– Sirius, eu não sabia que a Tina te chamava de 'gatinho'... Até onde eu sei você é um cachorro...  
– Ah... Foi logo no começo do namoro... – Sirius ficando com as bochechas rosadas.  
– 'Sirius, meu gatinho! ' – Tiago estava imitando Valentina.  
– Tiago, eu soube que a Lily te chama de coelhinho...  
– Remo! Não é não! começando a ficar rosado  
– 'Tiago, meu coelhinho... ' - Sirius imitava a voz de Lílian.  
– Valeu Aluado! – James se emburrou.  
– E você Aluado? Do que a Tonks te chama? – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.  
– Voltando ao que o Sirius falava... Quando elas estão de bom humor, os animais são fofinhos e carinhosos... E quando elas se irritam? 'Seu porco', 'Seu burro', 'Seu cachorro', 'Seu galinha'... E por aí vão os adjetivos...  
– Nem me fale! Na primeira briga com a Lílian, ela estava tão possessa que quebrou o porta-retrato que tinha a nossa foto, tentando acertar na minha cabeça...  
– E o que você tinha feito? – Remo ficou curioso.  
– Quando estávamos brincando na neve, ela caiu por cima de mim e eu disse que ela estava gorda...  
– Ah, pára! Ela ficou chateada por isso?  
– Tanto, Almofadinhas, que ela me disse que eu era o cara mais insensível que ela tinha conhecido!  
– Com a Tina foi parecido, ela se arrumou toda pra gente sair, estava linda, e depois de um tempo, ela me perguntou 'Você acha que eu estou diferente?', como eu não notei nada, respondi que não...  
– E?  
– Ela me deu um tapa e disse que tinha cortado o cabelo e eu nem tinha notado...  
– Veja se tem cabimento! Com o resto do corpo todo pra ficar olhando, elas querem que nós notemos o cabelo!  
– Já com a Tonks, quando completamos uma semana de namoro, eu fui à cozinha, preparei uma costeleta de porco, que é a única coisa que eu sei fazer, bem suculenta... Fomos jantar na Sala Precisa, quando eu mostrei o prato, ela começou a chorar! Eu fiquei desesperado!Perguntava o que era e ela me disse 'Você sabe se esse porco tinha família? Você sabe quantos filhos e esposa ele deixou? Tudo isso pra satisfazer seu desejo de carne! Seu assassino!', derrubou a mesa e saiu. Só depois eu soube que ela era vegetariana...  
– Elas precisavam vir com um manual...  
– Traduzido em todos os idiomas, meu caro Pontas...   
– Uma coisa que até hoje eu quero saber o que é essa maldita _**TPM**_?  
– Almofadinhas, _**TPM**_: _**T**_emporada _**P**_ara _**M**_atar!  
– Não Pontas, que tal: _**T**_ocou, _**P**_erguntou, _**M**_orreu?  
– Já sei! _**T**_emporada _**Pr**_oibida para _**M**_achos!  
– Concordo Aluado!  
– Toda vez que a Lílian entra nessa _**TPM**_, ela fica tentando acabar comigo, dizendo que é a mulher mais infeliz do mundo, que eu não a amo, etc, etc.  
– Pior é a tal da cólica... A Tina quer me esganar, só por que toda vez que ela está lá deitada, eu pergunto se está doendo...  
– Tonks me pede pra comprar absorvente! Imaginem, eu, Remo John Lupin, entrando na farmácia e pedindo pra atendente 'Moça,por favor um absorvente com abas' e a criatura quer saber qual a marca! Não é tudo absorvente?  
– A Lílian fez uma dessas comigo! Me pediu pra comprar um OB. Pra fingir que eu sabia o que era, disse que tudo bem, e eu acreditava que era um tipo de sanduíche, sei lá! Chegando ao mercado, eu paro no meio dos setores e procuro na parte dos congelados! Nada... Até que uma atendente veio e perguntou o que eu estava procurando. Quando eu disse que era um OB, ela começou a rir de mim e chamou as outras vendedoras e elas ficaram rindo de mim até uma me dizer que era um tipo de absorvente! Não sabia onde enfiar a cara!  
– Tina nunca me mandou comprar nada...   
– Levante as mãos ao céu Almofadinhas...  
– Você não sabe, mas isso é uma crueldade com os homens! Não é Tiago?  
– É!  
– Mas... Eu esqueci o aniversário de 6 meses de namoro! Chego no Salão Comunal e encontro ela com um sorriso no rosto e me pergunta 'Adivinha que dia é hoje?', cara, odeio quando ela pergunta isso, eu, na inocência, respondi 'Sexta, por que? ' o sorriso sumiu na hora e ela disse 'Me diga que você está brincando!' e eu disse, ainda na mais pura inocência 'Não, hoje é sexta mesmo...'. Ela cerrou os punhos, eu era um cordeirinho na frente de uma loba faminta. Ela me deu outro tapa e disse que era aniversário de 6 meses do nosso namoro! Com tantas datas pra gravar, ela quer que eu decore todas?  
– Isso é um absurdo!  
– Mas vamos pensar no lado positivo... Quem nos dá aquele abraço quando a gente precisa, sem nem mesmo perguntar o porquê?  
– Elas...  
– Quem nos conforta quando algo de ruim acontece?  
– Elas...  
– Quem nos dá momentos de loucura e amor?  
– Elas...  
– Quem arruma a sua gravata pra você ficar mais decente?  
– Elas...  
– Eu acho que essas coisas negativas são retiradas da cabeça quando elas sorriem...  
– Ou então, Aluado, quando você a faz rir quando estão sozinhos...  
– Melhor ainda, caras, quando elas dizem que nos amam,quando estão aninhadas em nossos braços...  
– Falou tudo Pontas! Nada que acontece estraga esse momento, e a gente se sente o cara mais completo do Universo!  
– Sabe de uma coisa? Mulheres ainda são seres incompreensíveis, mas, como meu pai sempre diz 'Mulheres: ruim com elas, muito pior sem elas...  
– Mas você ainda não falou seu apelido fofinho, Aluado...  
– Bem lembrado Pontas!  
– Ah, vocês ainda estão nisso?  
– Já revelamos os nossos, pode ir liberando... Desembucha!  
– Tiago! Ok... roxo de vergonha ela me chama de 'meu lobinho'...  
– Ah cara, eu pensei que fosse pior! Não é mesmo 'coelhinho'?  
– Coelhinho? Você vai ver 'gatinho'...  
– Vocês nunca vão crescer?  
– Só quando o 'lobinho' se juntar à nossa briga!  
– Por isso não queria contar!

– Olá! Sou a Lílian, mas pode me chamar de Lily...  
– E eu a Tonks.

– Tina, é sua vez...  
– Ham? Ah, tá! Olá, e eu sou a Valentina! voz arrastada de sofrimento  
– O que foi amiga?  
– Ah Lily... Cólicas...  
– Ihhh... Já tomou remédio?  
– Já, Tonks! Apesar de que a dor hoje, não está tão forte...  
– Odeio cólica (NA: Quem gosta?), vocês ficam deprimidas?  
– Não só deprimida, Lily, mas também bem mais sensível...  
– E ainda vem o idiota do meu namorado perguntando 'Tá doendo amorzinho?' Só pra vocês terem uma idéia, eu fico em tempo de morrer com uma coisa dessas – Tina resmungou.  
– Ainda bem que o Remo ainda não fez isso... – Tonks sorriu para as amigas.  
– Nem o Ti, mas ele já me chamou de gorda!  
– Nããããão! – As amigas estavam boquiabertas.  
– Sim, ele disse que eu precisava fazer um regime!  
– Isso é o cúmulo! Se o Sirius me falasse isso, ele ia ver o poder da minha fúria!  
– Mas o Tiago viu! Eu fiquei atirando coisas nele! Como o é que os homens são tão insensíveis?  
– O pior é quando estamos na rua, aí vem um lerdo e grita: 'Vai gostosa'  
– Nem me fale Tonks! E quando eles vêm com aquelas cantadas toscas, tipo 'Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?' Nossa, eu fico pra morrer! – Lílian fez uma careta.  
– Não, eu tenho a campeã – Tina disse – Outro dia eu estava na night com o Si e ele foi buscar umas bebidas pra gente, nisso chegou um cara e soltou a pérola 'A gente vai para a sua casa ou para a minha? '  
– Essa é a cantada mais idiota que existe! Até parece que vamos cair... – Tonks falou – E o que você respondeu?  
– Os dois. Você vai para a sua casa e eu e meu namorado para a minha.  
– Você respondeu isso mesmo? – Tonks estava boquiaberta.  
– Certa ela! Essa é a pior cantada do mundo! – Lílian disse rindo – E o que ele fez?  
– O que mais? Foi embora!  
– É incrível o que nós mulheres sofremos, hein...  
– Nem me fale Tonks! Além de cantadas, cólicas, ainda tem a insensibilidade dos homens...  
– Verdade! Eu fico horas no cabeleireiro e, quando chego, o imbecil do senhor Black nem repara que eu tinha cortado o cabelo!  
– Mas você cortou quase um palmo do cabelo! – Lílian disse exasperada.  
– Todo mundo reparou!  
– Pois é Tonks, todo mundo reparou, menos o MEU namorado!  
– Nós passamos horas para nos produzirmos, para ficarmos verdadeiras deusas, e eles nem falam ' Oi meu amor, você está linda hoje!'; ou então um ' O que você fez para ficar tão linda assim?'  
– Lílian, se isso acontecesse, todas as mulheres seriam eternamente felizes! – Tina falou.  
– Os homens não entendem o valor de um elogio! – Tonks disse.  
– Nem de serem românticos! Algumas mulheres dizem que não gostam de receber flores! Claro que gostam! Toda mulher quer receber flores, mas aí o homem se convence de que ela realmente não quer e nem compra...  
– Todos os homens deveriam entrar em contato com seu lado feminino...  
– Mas acontece, Tina, que isso não ocorre nem se todos os planetas se alinharem!  
– Mas deveria...  
– Lógico querida amiga Lílian, mas eles pensam que podem se transformar em bichas loucas, que se vestem de rosa e soltam purpurina por onde quer que passem!  
– Ai, isso é ridículo! Lembram do Joen? Ele sabia o que nós sentíamos, quando precisávamos dele!  
– Lily, isso foi depois dele mudar o nome pra Joenna!  
– Ah... É mesmo...  
– Por isso que gosto dos meus amigos gays! Eles, na maioria das vezes, têm razão, por que transitam pelos 2 mundos...  
– Tina, falando assim, parece que homens são de Marte, as mulheres da Terra e os Gays da Lua...  
– Exemplo tosco, viu Tonks...  
– Ah, Lily... Me deixa!  
– Sabe de uma coisa? Homens e mulheres são realmente seres diferentes, que parecem de planetas diversos...  
- Viu Lily?  
– Tonks!  
– Mas o 'negóço' é que mulheres são seres superiores!  
– Isso não se pode negar né Tina?  
– Lógico, é como minha mãe sempre disse 'Enquanto os homens estão procurando o trigo no armário e os ovos na geladeira, nós mulheres já estamos com o bolo pronto e servido na mesa faz tempo' – Tonks concluiu.


End file.
